Keely Northman Season 5
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the latest in the Keely Northman story. Keely has been through so much in the last couple of years and now she's decided that enough is enough and she is going to do things for herself for a change...
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I have decided to give Keely back her edgy, attitude that I liked to start off with. **

**Including, giving Sookie a piece of her mind :D Finally lol**

* * *

KEELY NORTHMAN SEASON 5

* * *

Keely climbed out of her car and walked to the entrance of her old home and second favorite place in the world; Fangtasia. She locked her car, ignoring Pam's Barbie car beside Eric's familiar classic cheery red mustang.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy at the door as he stopped her from entering and she looked at him.

"Yeah, you can get out of my way and let me in" she said and he looked at her.

"Sorry sugar, you're underage. Go to Merlotte's" he said and pushed her away and she spun around and looked at him.

"I won't tell you to get out of my way again" she said and he laughed at her.

"If you really want to see a vampire love, I'll show you one" he said and clicked out his fangs out at her and she clicked hers out and he paused.

"Yeah I got those too and you wonna know the best part?" she asked a5nd he looked at her.

"Your boss gave me them" she said and he looked at her.

"Wait, brown hair, young looking, cute…you're…" he stuttered and she smirked.

"Keely Northman, get out of my way" she snapped and he instantly moved and she smirked and walked past him, into the crowded bar.

"Where's Ginger?" she asked the girl behind the bar.

"In the office with Pam" she said and Keely nodded and went to the office and paused when she saw Pam in a disgusting yellow tracksuit and covered in mud with messy, dirty hair.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she demanded, disgusted and Pam looked at her, clearly not amused or happy.

"Fairy Princess owes me" Pam replied dryly as she sat behind the desk.

"Why are you all dirty?" Ginger asked and Pam looked at her.

"I was in the ground, what's your excuse?" she asked and Keely smirked and then Ginger sighed and walked out.

"I just came to get some clothes" she said and left the office, to get some clothes for Vampire night at her new job. She went back to the office and heard Pam leaving Eric another message. They hadn't seen him since the night at Moon Goddess over a week ago.

"Still no answer?" she asked and Pam shook her head.

"I get that he's mad at us and I already told him what you said but nothing. I mean not only did he up and vanish, he left me to deal with this place" she said and Keely sighed.

"He'll come home soon Pam, just give him some time" she said and then she hugged her sister and left the bar. She got back into her car and then drove off back to her and Jessica's apartment.

"How's Pam?" Jessica asked and she sighed.

"Not good, Bill still not answering either?" she asked and Jessica shook her head and Keely frowned.

"This is too weird. I mean Eric going missing for a few days I can deal with but Eric and Bill? Sorry Jess but this is more than a just a coincidence" she said and Jessica nodded.

"I thought that too. I spoke to Jason and he said that Sookie left both of them. Said that she and Bill called off their engagement and everything" she said and Keely sighed.

"Ok this just weirder. Calling off the engagement, Bill goes missing, Eric goes missing, Fairy Princess starts acting weird and now even Pam is acting weird" she said and Jessica shrugged.

"I don't know. Look I have to get to Bill's place for a party, you're welcome to come" Jessica said and Keely smiled.

"No thanks Jess, you go and have fun. I think I'll go back to Fangtasia. I miss Pam" she said and Jessica nodded and Keely decided to change so she wouldn't be mistaken for a Fang-banger again. She pulled on a black dress that clung like a second skin with a pair of bold neon pink heels. She pulled her hair out of the bun, re-touched her curls and make-up and then drove to Fangtasia where she saw Pam and Tara.

"Tara?" she asked and the woman looked at her and she gaped when she saw the blood.

"Congrats Keely, you're an auntie" Pam said and Keely nodded and looked at Tara.

"Hi" she said and the girl nodded back.

"I'll get you come clothes as soon as we get in there" she said and Pam sighed.

"Ginger's gone" Pam said and Keely frowned.

"What? But the bar is open till four isn't it?" she asked and Pam nodded and pulled out her keys from her corset.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her" Pam said as she unlocked the door.

"Ginger, we're open till four" she said and she and Keely paused when she saw the bar that had been crowed only an hour ago was empty.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Keely asked as they walked into the main area of the bar.

"I sent them all home" said Eric's voice and they both spun around and exhaled.

"Sookie you fucking did it" she heard Pam mutter as they walked towards him as he sat, looking illegally sexy as always, on his throne.

"Well no need for apologizes right?" Pam asked.

"Certainly not waiting for one" Keely added softly as she and Eric stared at each other.

"Barely remember what we got so het up over. Let bygones be bygones, bi-girls be bi-girls" Pam grinned and then Keely spotted Bill Compton.

"Oh hi" she said and he looked at her and then noticed Tara who was standing behind Pam and slightly to the side.

"Why's she here?" Eric asked and Keely looked at Pam.

"Er…she's mine. I made her vampire…while you were gone. Congratulations you're a grandfather" Pam said and Keely looked at Eric, softly wondering which reaction he'd go with.

"Would you mind?" Eric asked and Bill looked at him and then stood up.

"Join me will you?" Bill asked and led Tara out of the room, towards the office.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Pam asked and Keely gasped when Eric told them that Russell Edgington had escaped from where he and Bill had buried him.

"I don't know Eric, I mean the only thing I know about all of that was that it took me two weeks to get all of the cement out of my hair" Keely said and Pam nodded.

"Same here" she said and then Keely screamed as Eric suddenly held Pam on the bar by her neck.

"Eric!" she cried but he ignored her.

"You're lying!" Eric shouted.

"I'm not lying, I swear. I don't know where Russell is" Pam cried and Eric let her go and Keely helped her sister down from the bar, as they looked at their maker, frightened for the first time.

"Eric what's happened to you?" Keely asked softly.

"A century together and never once have I done anything to hurt you, to hurt us? How could you think I would go and dig up Russell Edgington?" Pam asked.

"You're our Maker Eric and we would die, gladly for you a thousand times, before we would ever betray you" Pam said softly. Keely looked at Eric and sighed. He had picked Sookie when he lost his memory, he'd picked her again at Moon Goddess and now he told them that basically he didn't trust her or Pam. What the hell was she meant to do now?

"You know we would" Pam added.

"Then you're both fools" Eric muttered and they looked at his back.

"I trust no one, you shouldn't either" he said and they looked at each other.

"If we mean so little to you then why keep us around?" Keely asked coldly. She was sick of being placed as Second best compared to Sookie fucking Stackhouse. He had to choose once and for all. Her and Pam or Sookie. She raised her head stubbornly as Eric slowly turned and looked at them.

"If you can't trust us more than Bill Compton or a werewolf for Christ sake, then release us and get it over with" Pam snapped and he looked at her. Keely had never told Pam that he'd released her already but knew it wasn't the time for confessions.

"Just say the words" Pam said and he looked at her and then back to Keely.

"As your maker I release you" Pam said.

"You've said it before Eric" Keely said and he looked at her as Pam frowned at her.

"Say it and we're done" Pam said angrily and he looked at them, his look considerably softer.

"Say it!" Pam demanded shouted and he looked at her and then Keely, who stood with her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. She knew he wouldn't say it. He'd only released her because she knew he knew he had no choice. She would leave either way and hate him more if he kept her there. She shut down the side of her that wanted to go back to him. He'd hurt her too many times. She forced away the bloody tears and went to leave out when Eric caught her wrist.

"The sun will be up soon, stay here" he said softly and she ignored the tingles she felt and Pam rushed over, grabbed her hand and they ran to change into the same tracksuit but in different colors. Pam chose a hot pink one and Keely went with her favorite lilac colored one and then they went downstairs to the basement. Keely got into her light blue coffin as Pam helped Tara into hers before getting into her own pink one.

"This Sookie shit better be over. I cannot deal with anymore of her shit" Keely said and Pam nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke the next night and Keely sat up and saw Pam waiting for her on the stairs.

"Eric's in his office. He wants to see us" she sniffled and Keely nodded and got up, pulling on the white boots Pam held out to her and then they walked to the office and saw Eric in his black tracksuit , sitting on the red sofa.

"Where's Bill?" Keely asked softly. Just because she was mad at him, she accepted that he was her Maker and she would always have a soft spot for him, no matter what.

"Went to see Jessica" he said and she nodded and looked at her boots.

"Sit down girls" he said softly and they sat on the sofa and he walked over and sat across from them.

"We shouldn't fool ourselves, searching for Russell Edgington is a suicide mission even if Bill and I do get him, we'd still be facing a treason charge" he said and Pam looked at him as Keely forced herself to stare at her boots.

"I thought you had friends in the Authority" Pam said.

"A friend and she can't help me anymore" he said and Keely looked into his beautiful eyes, unable to help herself.

"Either Russell will have our heads or the Authority will" he said and Keely exhaled softly, looking back at her shoes.

"There's no other option" he said.

"We'll go with you" Pam said and Keely looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we've defeated Russell before, we can put up a fight against the Authority" she said and Eric looked at her.

"Listen to me, the enemy comes soon and I can't have you there…either of you" he said and they both looked at him.

"Eric…" Keely began.

"I want to" Pam said and he looked at her.

"No what you said in anger last night" he said and she sighed.

"You were right" he said and she looked at him.

"I have to release you" he said and Pam looked at him, feeling her eyes water as Keely looked away.

"And it isn't because I don't trust you or because I don't care, it's because you two are my only progeny's, my only legacies. I need you both to live when I'm gone" he said calmly and Keely looked at him, her mind racing.

"If that's your wish" Pam agreed and Keely looked at Eric. He'd released her but they still had the connection. Maybe if he did it again the connection would go and she could move on with her life. Being with Eric, while it was the best time of her life, had also been the most painful. Until he proved that he wanted her and only her, she had to give herself room to breathe because if he choose Sookie…she'd need two put at least two states between her and the Fairy bitch. Keely sat beside Pam, not listening to a word Eric said and then she felt the same shiver and as if something had been ripped out of her chest. She and Pam gasped and then Eric and Pam hugged and she looked at Eric as he looked back.

"I still love you" he said and she sighed.

"I know. I love you too but I can't play this emotional ping-pong anymore. I need you to leave me alone until we figure out what we both want, whether it's to be together or apart, because until that time, all we're gonna do is hurt each other" she said softly and he nodded. He kissed Pam's forehead and then hers, lingering slightly, before he left the office.

Eric looked at Keely and Pam, who were still sleeping in the evening sun. He would have to be gone before they woke otherwise he couldn't leave. He placed a gentle kiss to Pam's and then Keely's pulse and then ran out of the house to the place he had arranged to meet Bill to work out the next stage of their plan to get rid of Russell Edgington once and for all.

Keely entered Fangtasia a week after Eric left and a week of dull pain and mind-numbing administration work for the bar that Eric and Pam both hated to do, it kept her mind off Eric and off the terrifying thought of him picking Sookie. She saw Tara in one of Pam's leather bikini's, dancing on a pole and then nodded to Pam, who nodded back before she went to get some clean clothes from her room in the apartment underneath Fangtasia. She entered the office a few minutes later and saw Tara in Eric's chair.

"I'll move" Tara said softly as she stood up and Keely smiled softly.

"No, it's ok. Sit" she said and Tara sat back down as Pam entered the room.

"You looked good up there. You were right, you're a better dancer than you are a bartender" Pam complimented and Keely smiled softly.

"Thanks" Tara said.

"So your mum's a real bitch" Keely commented, remembering the conversation she'd heard in the bar.

"Yeah she is" Tara agreed.

"But what are you gonna do? She's still my mum" Tara replied and Pam looked at them.

"No she's not, not anymore" Pam replied and Tara laughed slightly.

"Can you believe this shit? I fucking hate her but I'm crying for her anyway" Tara said and Keely sighed.

"I know what you mean. I hated my parents and yet I still cry them every for them every now and then" Keely admitted softly.

"Hey, hey" Pam said as she walked over and sat on the desk, beside Tara.

"A hundred years from now, you won't even remember her. This I promise you" she said softly and comfortingly to Tara, who got up and hugged Pam, tightly.

"I'll leave you girls alone" Keely said and went to the bar and sat in Eric's chair, sadly as she gently ran her fingers along the arm on the left side. Two nights later she went to work in her normal job in downtown Shreveport and worked behind the bar, serving martini after martini.

"Hey sexy" said a males voice and she rolled her eyes.

"I ain't a stripper I just work at the bar" she replied, calmly.

"Come on, $50 for a little show" he said and she looked at him.

"No" she said and he looked at her.

"Come on baby" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"No" she repeated and paused when he grabbed her arm. He looked down her top and she slapped him.

"What the fuck!" the guy yelled and her perverted boss ran over.

"Something wrong here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she just fucking hit me" the guy cried.

"Serves you right, I told you I ain't a stripper" she said.

"Could have fooled me" the guy said and she glared at him.

"That's the 8th guy you've hit this week Northman" her boss scolded and she looked at him.

"It ain't my fault none of these idiots understand English" she replied and he looked at her.

"Get your act together, if they ask for skin, show them some" he said and she looked at him.

"No, I'm a barmaid not a stripper" she said and he looked at her.

"You'll do what I fucking tell you" he said and she slapped him when he went to pull down her top, showing more of her breasts than she cared to show to anyone other than Eric.

"Get out" he ordered and she threw her apron at him.

"Gladly" she said and grabbed her purse and stormed out of the bar, got into her car and sped off to Fangtasia since Jessica was staying at Bill's for a while to look after something she couldn't tell her about. She walked in and gasped when she saw Pam and Tara on the ground and a fucking asshole in Eric's throne.

"Keely, no" Pam called as she ran over and he looked up at her.

"Hey there beautiful" he said and she glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my maker's chair?" she demanded.

"I'm your new sheriff Beautiful and Northman's dead" he said and she gasped.

"Dead?" she whimpered and he smirked at her and she screamed when he grabbed her neck and bit her.

"Keely!" she heard Tara and Pam shout.

"Chain her up in my coffin, this little one's going to be fun" he smirked and she screamed and struggled as two men carried her to the basement and then dropped her. She screamed as silver chains hit her skin as she was pinned to the silky material in the coffin belonging to the asshole who'd taken over from Eric. She screamed and called for Pam as the silver burnt her skin.

"I forbid you to go anywhere near that coffin, do you hear me" she heard the asshole say.

"But she's…" she heard Pam snarl.

"Mine, now get lost" she heard him say and then the door locked and she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pam" she called two nights later after Tara had freed her and told her Elijah, the asshole that had been fang-raping her, was dead.

"Let Jess go" she said when she saw Pam holding her other sister against a wall.

"Jess where is he?" she asked and Jessica looked at her.

"We'll hide you, please just tell me where Eric is. Tell me he's Alive" she said and Jessica looked at her.

"Answers now" Pam ordered Jessica as they all sat in the basement, Jessica and Tara sitting on Tara's coffin as Keely and Pam stood together.

"Bill I've never seen him like that. He was cold, cruel even" Jessica added after telling her that Eric was alive and at the headquarters of the Authority.

"That's nest behavior" Pam sighed and Jessica and Tara frowned as Keely sighed.

"When Vampires live together for a long time and feed off of each other's blood they form a nest and become sadistic and crazy" Keely explained, quoting what Eric had told her.

"From what you're telling me, drinking that Lilith's blood is making them into a nest on steroids" Pam added.

"Have you ever been in a nest?" Tara asked.

"Eric and I stayed clear. I find most vampires as irritating as most humans with few exceptions" Pam said.

"Are you worried about Eric?" Jessica asked, mainly looking at Keely.

"He's a big boy he can take care of himself" Pam said softly.

"I know but that still doesn't stop me from worrying" Keely admitted reluctantly. For over a week she'd acted like Eric's absence hadn't bothered her at all but the truth was, she thought of him all the time.

"Well thank you again, erm…for letting me stay here" Jessica said and Pam looked at her.

"Thank your sister" Pam said calmly and then left the room, muttering about baby vamps.

"She's all bark isn't she" Jessica said.

"Nah, she's a lot of bark…and a lot of bite" Tara commented with a smirk and Jessica and Keely shared a look.

"Do you like her?" Keely asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, like, like her like her?" Jessica said and Tara frowned.

"No, no. Why would you even say something like that?" Tara asked.

"I'm just asking. Well I mean I don't know that many people of a…gay persuasion. It just looked like you two were getting along" Jessica said and Keely rolled her eyes and got up and went to join Pam in the bar.

"You're worried about him aren't you" she stated and Pam glanced at her and sighed.

"Yes" she admitted and Keely sighed.

"What about you know who?" she asked and Pam sighed.

"We stay silent. After what he was doing to you, he deserves it" Pam replied and she nodded.

"Pam" she whispered when a woman in a pink tweed jacket entered in a black pencil skirt.

"Who killed him?" she asked and Keely got up and walked over, ignoring Pam. The woman was from the authority and she was her only hope to see Eric. If she had to go in as a prisoner so be it.

"Was it you?" the woman asked with fake sweetness.

"It was me" she lied and the woman let Tara go and the younger vampire gaped at her.

"What possessed you to murder my progeny?" she demanded and Keely moved her jacket and showed two of the last remaining bite marks Elijah had left that had yet to heal.

"This did" she replied and the woman looked at her and then snapped her fingers and Keely stayed calm as squad vampires suddenly surrounded her and she felt the sting of silver hand cuffs on her wrists.

"In the name of the one true Vampire Authority, I arrest you for the murder of Sheriff Elijah Storber" she said and Keely looked at a stunned Pam as the men escorted her in cuffs out of the bar and she saw the woman, holding onto Jessica's ear and they were thrown into the back of a van and the van sped off.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked, in the gibberish language they'd created as children, trying to keep secrets from their parents. They hadn't spoken that way in years but Keely was comforted by the language.

"If this allows me to see Eric, then I'll do it. I wish I'd killed that SOB myself but sadly Tara beat me to it" she replied in the same language and saw the confused looks on the guards with them.

"So we stick together and try to get Bill and Eric to snap out of it" Jessica asked and Keely nodded and they talked the entire way to the Headquarters in the same way, laughing at the anxious guards who were uncomfortable with them speaking in another language. Keely walked through the concrete basement where the cells where and then frowned when she saw Sam Merlotte, naked and walking towards her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he replied.

"Hey, help Luna" he called and she frowned.

"Who the fuck is Luna?" she asked and then gasped and growled when the guard pushed her forwards by her head.

"Fuck you" she snarled and he locked her into a silver cage and Jessica arrived and was locked into the cell beside her and they lay on their beds looking at each other.

"Both of them are here, they're both insane" Jessica said and she sighed.

"Well I can totally believe it about Bill. He's always looking for something to feel guilty about but Eric, no way" she denied.

"I'm telling you Kel, they're worse than my uncle Earl" she said and Keely frowned.

"The guy that started his own church?" she asked, recalling Jessica's wacky uncle.

"Yeah him, he told his kids that father Christmas wasn't real when they were little so Jesus wouldn't have any competition" Jessica said and she sighed.

"Eric always makes fun of religion" she said.

"Not here. It's like they're in a cult. You know, their eyes get crazy and you know how crazy feeds crazy? Well they wonna conquer the world and right now, they're just crazy enough to do it and it doesn't matter how many people get killed or hurt" Jessica said.

"One of the worst things is this all proves that vampires can be just as retarded as humans…fucking joy" she said, sarcastically.

"I still can't believe Bill wasn't going to warn Sookie that Russell was after her" Jessica said and Keely stood and turned and looked at her friend.

"I hadn't seen or heard about her since the whole Moon Goddess debacle. Do not torture me with her now" she said and Jessica looked at her.

"Eric will pick you and Pam, Keely. Please stop worrying. He loves both of you, far more than he's ever going to love Sookie" she said and Keely sighed but didn't comment further.

"They were just going to let him drain her all because, according to their vampire bible. She's an abomination" Jessica said and she grinned and looked at her best friend.

"Maybe there's something to this religion after all" she commented and Jessica looked at her but didn't comment, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere. She knew Keely long enough and well enough to know Sookie was never going to be on her list of friends and there was no use in trying to make it otherwise. A while later they all jumped when the camera in the hall, watching them exploded.

"Great, now what?" Keely said and then saw Tara and Pam and Sookie.

"Sookie" Jessica smiled and Keely rolled her eyes and looked at her own sister and Tara.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you the hell out of jail bitch" Tara replied and she smirked slightly and then she and Jessica looked away as Tara shot a vampire, splattering red goo all over the wall.

"Eww" she and Jessica commented.

"Ya'll need to hold tight. We need to wait a second here" Sookie explained.

"What? For what?" Keely asked.

"Eric and Nora to disarm and unlock everything" Pam said with a grin and she smiled.

"Eric's ok" she said and Pam nodded.

"Yeah but he's pissed off with you for getting yourself into this" Pam scolded and she rolled her eyes with a giggle. They heard everything unlock and smiled.

"Sookie could you get these doors?" Jessica asked.

"Oh right cause they're made of silver and ya'll are vampires, duh" she said and Keely gasped as Pam screamed, pulling open her door and they hugged each other tightly.

"Do not ever scare me like that again" Pam said and she smiled as they hugged each other and then ran up the stairs, carefully and Keely was surprised to see Jason decked out with guns and a bullet proof vest. She watched Jessica walk over and listened to them.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much" Jessica said, hugging him.

"I've been an idiot and I love you and…" Jessica said and Keely smiled.

"Finally" she whispered and Pam smirked.

"I can't ever love a vampire, sorry. I can't do it" Jason said and Pam grabbed Keely's hand as she went to decapitate the mean asshole. Keely was about to rip the man's heart out when she heard running and then looked up and saw Eric and a pretty brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

"They'll be waiting for you, up top so I suggest you all reload on the ride up" he said as he walked over and held open the elevator doors. She walked the elevator last and gasped when he caught her waist and Keely ignored Jessica's squeal, Pam's laugh and the other reactions when he kissed her passionately. She thought about pushing him away and slapping him but with his lips on hers and his arms around her, her rational thought vanished, leaving just her dreamy-self and bruised, beaten and hopeful heart.

"Wait" she said and Jason and Eric held open the doors.

"Aren't you coming with us?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I'm gonna get Bill" he said and she looked at him.

"Then I'm coming with you" she said and he looked at her.

"Are you hell" he said and she glared at him.

"I am going because to be completely honest, I want to make sure she doesn't get herself into a dangerous situation and force you to endanger yourself to save her dumb-ass" she said and saw Sookie glaring at her and heard Jessica, Tara and Pam laughing.

"Keely…" Eric began but she ignored him and headed towards the door that he and the brunette had walked out of.

"So who's the brunette?" she asked softly.

"Nora, my sister. Godric created both of us" he said and she nodded.

"She's pretty" she said and saw him look at her.

"Nothing compared to you" he said and she glanced up at him and then away.

"This way" Eric said and she quickly followed him and smirked as she heard Sookie almost running to keep up as Eric burst through a set of black double doors and she stood beside him, looking at Bill.

"You look different" Keely mused and Bill looked at her with a kind of grin.

"As do you" he said and she looked at him.

"So Lilith appeared to you too did she?" Bill asked and she frowned.

"Only to savagely obliterate my maker" Eric replied coldly and Keely looked at him sadly.

"She's a mad God Bill. She's nothing but destruction. Don't do it" Eric said and she saw him holding a small glass bottle filled with blood.

"So you can" Bill quipped and Eric looked at him.

"Pour it into the fucking fire" Eric growled.

"You'll never stop me" Bill replied calmly.

"So why did you authorize our entry then and you knew it wasn't just for us to save you, Keely and Jessica. You knew we would try and stop you" Eric replied.

"Because I wasn't yet sure I could get rid of Salome on my own" he replied and Keely looked at him and saw Eric roll his eyes slightly.

"Bill this isn't you" Sookie's voice said and Keely saw Bill looking at back at her and shrugged. She didn't understand what the annoying Fairy Princess was doing there either.

"What the fuck do you know about me?" he snapped and Keely smirked.

"I quite like this new Bill, can't we just keep him?" she asked and Eric gave her a look and she saw Bill smirking.

"For all you know, everything I did while with you was an act. Calculated to elicit a particular response" Bill continued and Keely found herself becoming more and more amused by the new Bill.

"I know that's not true" Sookie said.

"Why? Because of the light you bear? Did you ever consider the possibility that it's a handicap?" Bill said and Keely grinned and saw Eric looking at Sookie and scowled.

"One that blinds you to the most obvious of truths, that you an abomination" Bill finished and Keely felt the urge to cheer. Finally someone had knocked the blonde bitch down a few pegs.

"Just like the vampire bible states" he said and Keely's grin vanished.

"Vampire Bible?" she asked and Eric looked at her as Sookie stormed past the two of them to stand nearer to Bill.

"Lilith, I'll explain later" he said and she sighed.

"And would you please stop flirting with Bill, it's insane" he muttered and she looked at him.

"I am not flirting with Bill, I was just being honest. He reminds of me of the old you…before you went gaga over the Fairy Princess" she replied and he looked at her.

"…don't throw that away" Sookie's crying voice finished and Keely saw Bill look at Eric and then her and then back at Sookie.

"I have spent my entire life as a vampire, apologizing. Believing I was inherently wrong somehow, living in fear. Fear that god had forsaken me. That I was damned. But Lilith grants us freedom from fear. As Lilith says 'fear not for my blood is beyond fear. Fear of sin. Fear of mankind. Fear of retribution. For though art beget by God and this world is but a spring to sate thy scared thirst" Bill quoted and Keely frowned. She had spent all of her life living by God's rule and so had Jessica. She had considered herself damned and scared that when the time did come, that she was killed or that she chose to pass on, that God would turn her away and leave her to rot for the rest of eternity in hell. She looked at Bill and saw him looking at her.

"You understand what I mean Keely, I know you do. You lived the same way I did, scared to do wrong because of God, scared that once Eric created you, that God would hate you and leave you to suffer" he said and she nodded slowly and saw Eric and Sookie looking at her.

"Join me and I will take that fear away and show you a new God that will never leave you" he said and held out a hand to her and she looked at him. She couldn't deny that she was tempted. A God that thought Sookie was an abomination and a God that wouldn't hate her because she'd been changed, against her will, into something everyone thought a monster.

"If I ever meant anything to you at all…"Sookie's weepy voice began.

"I told you the first night we meet. Vampires often turn on those they love the most" he said and Keely sighed.

"And still everyone loves Sookie fucking Stackhouse? Seriously Bill. I join and then what? You end up just as fucked up as Eric is because of her. No way" she said and he looked at her as did Eric and Sookie. "Bill?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Come" he said and she ignored Eric and walked over to him. She looked up at him.

"You really do look so different" she said softly and heard Eric growl and Sookie gasp as he swiftly grabbed her waist and kissed her lips.

"Get off her" Eric growled and she gasped when she Felt Eric pull her back, push her behind him as he glared at Bill who just grinned before pulling out the cork and drinking the blood. They stood and watched, unable to look away as he began to bleed from every orifice in his body as he made chocking sounds. Keely watched his wide eyes as Eric held her behind him, ignoring Sookie. She gaped when Bill suddenly exploded, leaving a pool of blood on the ground. She heard Sookie whimpering and saw her turn into Eric and rolled her eyes. She felt her own tears start to fall as she stared at the pool and then she frowned when it started to move together.

"Er…guys" she said and they looked at her and then at pool, following her gaze and they all watched, amazed as a Naked, blood covered Bill formed from the pool of blood. She cocked her head to the side as Bill looked around. Granted he wasn't a patch on Eric's naked body but he wasn't completely unfortunate in the groin area.

"Fuck" she and Sookie both said and then Bill looked at them and they all gasped when they saw his new fangs that were twice the size of normal vampire fangs.

Run!" Eric yelled and she turned on her heel and ran, hearing Eric pick up Sookie as he followed her as they ran from Bill…


End file.
